What's Mine is Mine
by alittleextra
Summary: "I'm sorry baby," she cooed, kissing Santana's lips, "I can't do that. You need to be taught a lesson." Written for prompt at the Glee Kink Meme. G!P Brittany. Pointless smut.


**First time writing G!P so be nice. **

* * *

><p>Brittany pinned Santana to the wall forcefully, crashing their lips together and sliding her tongue into her mouth.<p>

They had been going out for 3 months before Santana found out about Brittany's _condition_ and ever since then she loved it when Brittany fucked her. Hard.

Of course, they made love too, but it was always a special treat when Brittany dominated her. She loved feeling completely and utterly taken and she could tell that tonight was gonna be one of those nights.

Santana moaned, opening her mouth eagerly and sucking Brittany's tongue as she pushed her harder into the wall. She could feel her getting hard, and it caused her to shudder in anticipation of what was to come.

They kissed hungrily, moaning into each other's mouths as their hips bucked into each other.

"Fuck, Brittany. I need you. now," Santana hissed when she broke away from the kiss.

Brittany smirked, reaching around to palm Santana's ass while she ground her throbbing member against her pussy.

"You want this?" she teased, sucking harshly on Santana's neck and tugging her earlobe between her teeth as she rubbed against her. Santana nodded furiously, burying her face into Brittany's neck as she felt her wetness soaking through her spanx.

"You want my fucking cock? Huh, slut? You want me to fuck you?" Brittany moved her free hand to grope roughly at Santana's breast as she brought their lips together in sloppy kiss.

Tongues slid against each other messily and Santana was panting as the friction to her clit worked her just to the edge of release, but not close enough bring her over the edge.

"Fuck, yes baby. I want your cock. I _need _it. Please," she whined, wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck and pushing herself harder against the growing bulge.

Suddenly, Brittany pulled away, drawing a frustrated groan from Santana until she saw her hands working on the belt and zipper of her jeans.  
>Brittany loved being on Cheerios, but after she finally came clean to Coach Sylvester about her...extra appendage, she was exempt from having to wear the uniform constantly.<p>

Santana quickly unzipped her skirt and tugged down her ruined spanx, lazily rubbing her clit as she watched Brittany's pants drop to the ground. Next were her special briefs and Brittany moaned as the cool air hit her penis as she pulled them down and off.

She stroked her hand up and down her shaft, watching Santana touch herself. She'd worked 2 fingers inside her dripping cunt and was using her other hand to pinch a nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"Stop it." Santana's hands instantly stilled as she caught the glint in Brittany's eyes and heard the force behind her words.

"You're such a dirty little slut, aren't you? You couldn't even wait for my cock?" Brittany spit, as stepped closer to the brunette, smacking her hands away and sliding the tip of her hard on through Santana's folds.

Santana's hips bucked as Brittany circled her clit with her dick, pushing the tip against her entrance teasingly. She reached down to guide Brittany inside, whimpering when Brittany simply pulled away again.

"Oh, no. Only good little sluts get to be fucked by my cock. Did you think you could just get away with starting without me?" Santana shook her head frantically, feeling her own juices sliding down her thighs. She was _so _turned on.

Brittany moved forward again, rubbing her cock between Santana's pussy lips, coating herself in the wetness she found there. "Don't move," she warned, as she grabbed Santana's hips and began moving her back and forth along her shaft.

"Fuck, you feel so good, baby. I want my cock in your tight little fuckhole so badly," Brittany grunted, slowing her motions.

"Please, Britt. Don't stop! _Fuck._ I wanna come on your cock please!" Santana begged, but Brittany had already made up her mind and she had a plan.

"I'm sorry baby," she cooed, kissing Santana's lips, "I can't do that. You need to be taught a lesson." With that she ripped Santana's top over her head, unclasped her bra and shoved her to her knees.

Brittany's hand was moving back and forth along her shaft and she almost came when she saw Santana eyeing her cock hungrily.

"Do you know why you're on your knees, whore?" Santana shook her head. Brittany never initiated a blowjob unless she thought Santana needed a reminder about who's in charge.

Brittany sucked in shaky breath as a little pre-cum oozed from her slit and she rubbed the tip of her cock along Santana's pouty lips. Her tongue immediately darted out lick up Brittany's juices and Brittany smirked.

"You're on your knees, because you seem to forget who your pussy belongs to," Brittany explained and Santana gasped when Brittany steadied her cock in her hand and slapped it across Santana's cheek.

Brittany had never cockslapped her before and she'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on.

"That's _my_ fucking cunt, and you don't get to touch it unless I say so. Do you understand?" Brittany asked, smacking her cock across Santana's face again, leaving a stick trail of pre-cum along her cheek.

"Yes, baby. It's your pussy. It's all for you," Santana moaned and Brittany nodded.

"Good. I'm glad. But I think we need to be sure, don't you? Be sure you don't go around touching things that don't belong to you huh?"

Brittany leaned down and pulled Santana into a rough kiss, grabbing the back of her head thrusting her tongue into her mouth.

She moved her lips to Santana's ear and whispered,"I'm gonna fuck your face now. I'm gonna shove my cock down your throat until you choke on my jizz. Do you understand?"

Santana nodded again and Brittany stood up, holding either side of Santana's head.

"Open up, slut," she mocked before she slid her dick inside Santana's mouth.

She moaned as she felt the wet warmth surrounding her penis as she slowly worked herself up to a rhythm. It wasn't long before she was hitting the back of Santana's throat on ever thrust and her fingers gripped Santana's hair from the root as she fucked her mouth.

"Oh, fuuck yes. You love my cock in your throat don't you? Fucking slut..."

Santana moaned around Brittany's dick, sending vibrations through the thick cock in her mouth and causing Brittany to pump faster.

"Take it, bitch. Take my fucking dick. I'm so deep in your throat right now. Look at you swallowing my cock like the whore you are."

Brittany never usually got this bad with her dirty talk, but Santana was moaning and contracting her throat muscles around the tip and she just couldn't help it. She could feel her orgasm approaching as she continued thoroughly plowing into Santana's mouth.

Strings of spit dribbled down her chin and the wet slurping sounds only egged Brittany on.

"Yeah. Fuck yeah...I'm gonna come...and I want you to swallow my cum. I want you to fucking suck me dry, Santana. Fuuuuck._ Shit_," Brittany yelled as long thick ropes of cum shot out of her and into the back of Santana's throat.

She stopped thrusting and shoved her cock as far down Santana's throat as she could, pushing until Santana's lips were pressed against the base as she emptied herself.

"That's it. Fucking drink me. Ahhhh."

When she finished, she pulled out of Santana's mouth, breathing heavily. Santana's face was sweaty and her lips were red and swollen from sucking Brittany's dick, and Brittany felt herself getting hard all over again.

Santana noticed.

"Was that good baby?" she husked, reaching up to pump Brittany's dick with her hand, bringing her to full hardness again. "Was I a good little slut?"

"You were fucking amazing," Brittany smiled, stopping her motions and pulling her up off her knees.

Brittany kissed her passionately, brushing the hair from her eyes. "Was it too much? I know I got a little carried away..."

"No. It was perfect. I like it when you dominate me..." Santana began, taking Brittany's hand and dragging her towards the bed.

"But do you know what I like more?" she prompted, pushing Brittany to lay back against the headboard and straddling her.

"Ung...what?" Brittany mumbled as Santana slid her pussy along Brittany's dick. She was even wetter than before and Brittany could see her leaving glistening trails of arousal all over her cock.

"I like it when you _fuck_ me. I like it when you pound into me with your thick cock," she said, working her hips faster against Brittany.

"Fuck babe. I wanna be inside you. Ride me. _Now."_ Brittany demanded and Santana smirked, lifting herself up and preparing to drop down on Brittany's dick.

"No, not like that. The other way. I like your ass babe. I wanna see your back muscles moving while you milk my cock with your tight pussy."

Santana moaned at Brittany's words and turned herself around, presenting her ass to Brittany and shaking it a little before she slid Brittany's cock into her.

"Oh _fuck_, baby. You're stretching me so good," she hissed, slowly rising and falling as she eased herself into a rhythm.

"Yeah? You like this?" Brittany growled, smacking Santana's ass and urging her to fuck harder.

"C'mon slut. Is this the best you got? You wanted my cock, now fucking _take it."_

Santana yelped from the sting of Brittany spanking her, but took Brittany in up to the hilt and began grinding her hips back and forth on her cock.

"Like this baby? You want me to squeeze my pussy around you? You want me to cover you with my cum?" she hissed and gripped Brittany's cock tighter as she rode her with everything she had.

"Oh my _fuck!_ Yeah, bitch. Ride me. Shiiiit! I think...I think..."

"That's right. Come for me baby. Fill me up with your jizz. Oh _god_ I want you paint my insides with your cum."

"_Fuck_ Santana!" Brittany screamed as another orgasm racked through her body.

She slumped back onto the pillows, spent and ready to pass out, but Santana was still sitting on her cock and she almost choked when she felt her start moving again.

"Baby, no. I can't" she whined, but Santana whimpered and began circling her hips wildly, chasing her own orgasm.

"I need to come baby. Do it for me. I need to fucking come on your cock, B."

Brittany mustered all the strength and pressed up on her heels, bracing her shoulders against the head board. She grabbed on to Santana's hips, stilling her as she pounded into her from below.

"Harder, Brittany. _Harder! _ _Yes._ Just like thaat!" Santana panted, squeezing at her own breasts and Brittany fucked her.

"Yeah, you want me to pound your tight pussy like this? You like my cock buried deep in your slutty cunt? Huh?" Brittany huffed.

"Oh god. I'm gonna come baby. Keep fucking me like that. Take my pussy baby."

Sweat dripped down her face and her stomach burned from the exertion. She could tell Santana was close though, so she powered through.

"Mmm, take this dick. Take it like the filthy slut you are. You're gonna make me come again, _shit. _You need to come baby. Come for me. _Now," _Brittany growled as she put everything she had into her next thrusts.

"Aaaaah fuck, Brittany!" Santana wailed as her pussy clenched violently around Brittany's shaft. Brittany continued thrusting into her while she shot another load into her waiting pussy.

After a minute they fell back into the sheets and Santana whimpered as she slid off of Brittany and cuddled into her side.

"Mmm, baby. I love you," she murmured sleepily.

Brittany kissed her lightly on the forehead and pulled her closer, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Brittany with either a G!P or Strap-on, I'm open to both.<strong>

**The girls are in a loving relationship, but they like rough sex, especially face fucking. Que Brittany shoving her cock as deep in Santana's throat as it can go and then pushing in even more. But in return she lets Santana ride her reverse cowgirl because it hits everything just right,and in this position Santana can go all night long.**

**Bonus if it is a G!P, Brittany having multiple orgasms while Santana rides her bare.**


End file.
